It's You I Want
by bubble-rouge08
Summary: Legolas has to choose between the sheelf chosen for him and the sheelf who chose him....


IT'S YOU I WANT  
  
© CATE/TONI  
  
"Twas a fine day at Rivendell. The sun is up high and the robins are chirping merrily. Princess Moira, niece of Lord Elrond was dancing around her room with her sister Princess Arielle. "I'm going to meet my groom-to- be today, my sister," she sang. The Elf princess sat on her wide bed. "He is Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. I have heard so much about him. Stuff about how he helped the little Hobbit Frodo to that dreaded orc-infested Moria and how he's hailed the best archer in Middle-Earth. Isn't it grand, Arielle?"  
  
"Yes, it is, Moira," Arielle answered. "Uncle told me earlier that he is wise and strong for his age. He would make a perfect partner for you…who is equally strong and intelligent." She sighed heavily. "I just wish Uncle would find someone like him for me…I know, I'm not a good as you. So, I can't expect much."  
  
The elder one draped an arm over her sister. "Do not ever say that! Uncle Elrond WILL find someone for you! A noble Elf like us! Do not think low upon yourself."  
  
"I guess you're right," she said with another sigh. She looked at an ancient clock at her sister's wall. "It's almost time. You have to prepare…I will leave you now, Moira. I wish you all the luck."  
  
"Thank you, my beloved sibling," she cried.  
  
"What does he look like again?"  
  
"He has long blond hair. Um…tall and always has his quiver and bow at his back," Moira answered. "Thank you again." Arielle closed the door as Moira looked for the right garments.  
  
Arielle walked about the lush garden. There was a little pond filled with frogs and carps. An imitation bridge was constructed over it. She rested her head on her laced hands and thought, "Moira…she is so blessed. Having everything she wanted and a wonderful partner in life." She stared at her reflection in the mirror. "Am I blessed as her?" she asked herself. She doesn't look like Moira that much. Yet, she has blond hair with silvery shine and her sister has auburn. Her eyes were as green as the trees and her skin was as smooth and soft as silk. "If only Uncle Elrond could find me an Elf just like Mirkwood's Prince, I was told. If not…maybe a noble man like what my cousin Arwen has now…Aragorn, Lord of Gondor. Oh, where is that Prince?"  
  
Her query was answered by a light tap on her shoulder. "Miss…"  
  
"Oh!" she screamed.  
  
"Oh did I startle you?" the Elf asked. He has blond hair and arrows just like Moira said. "I am sorry, young miss. I am Legolas Greenleaf from Mirkwood. Are you the woman my father wants me to marry, are you not?"  
  
Arielle smiled. "This is the Prince! Oh, he's much better than I expected," she thought. "Oh no, Dear Prince. I am Arielle, niece of Lord Elrond. My sister is the cause of your journey here. She is the one you want to see. Yet, she is still preparing for your coming. Would you like me to call her?"  
  
"Oh no, Princess," Legolas said taking her hand and kissing it. Arielle was caught off-guard. "I would not bother her. Would it bother you if we just stay here and talk a bit?"  
  
"That will be good, Prince."  
  
"No, no! I do not wish to be called prince by friends," Legolas warned. "I find nothing wrong with first name status. We are both from royalty, you know."  
  
"Alright then," she sighed. "But ARE we friends?" She eyed the Elf Prince carefully; scrutinizing ever inch of him. He has a very toned body traced under his leggings and jerkin and shirt. His hands, although overworked, were still smooth. His eyes glinted against the reflection of the sun on the pond. Being an archer herself, Arielle noticed that his bow is made from the finest material.  
  
"Do you accept my friendship, Arielle?" Legolas asked doing the same examination. "She is gorgeous. Just like she has ancient Fairy blood in her."  
  
"Yes, I do," she answered. Legolas did not move. He was just staring at her rooted like a tree. "Legolas? Are you there or somewhere's else?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Legolas chuckled. "I was just…well…staring," he said blushing. "So, how does Moira look like? Is she like you?"  
  
"Not at all, Legolas!" she answered with her back at him. Legolas frowned behind her. "She does not have blond hair like us and her eyes are blue not green. She is a pinkie shorter than I am and…she is apparently more beautiful than any Elf here in Rivendell."  
  
The Prince does not approve. For him, Arielle was most beautiful. "Um…Arielle, pardon me, but I think YOU are the most beautiful in Rivendell."  
  
She went red. "I am certainly not! Wait until you see my sister. Just her smile will make you weak in the knees. I just wish, I'm like her. And Uncle will find me someone like…" she paused and looked at Legolas with sad eyes, "…never mind."  
  
Arielle turned back again and let the wind play with her hair. Then a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. "Lord Elrond also told me great things about you, Arielle." He snuggled his head on her neck savoring the wonderful scent. "Normally, women are not allowed in Archery. Your love for small animals pleases me. I also believe that the Nature is our home. We are a lot alike, my princess." Then he planted small butterfly kisses from her neck to her exposed shoulder.  
  
"Legolas, please stop!" Arielle cried. "My sister is the one you must spend time with. Not with me! You are destined to be one. Destined to be one in life…one at heart. Please, let me get her."  
  
"No need, Arielle," Lord Elrond said from behind them. "You may wander now. What I had seen, I forgotten." Without another word, she ran off to the woods outside the castle. "Legolas, how nice to see you again."  
  
"The pleasure is mine, Lord Elrond," he answered bowing. "Where is my bride-to-be?"  
  
"She is ready for you now in her room," Elrond answered. "I must tell you this…Arielle is still not in the right age to settle down. I am still searching for a perfect candidate for her innocent heart. Be careful with her."  
  
"Yes, sir," Legolas answered. "I will protect her from any harm."  
  
Elrond lead the Prince to Moira's room and waited. "Good morning, Prince Legolas," Moira greeted smiling at him. She thought, "He is so perfect!"  
  
"Nice morning to you, too, Princess," he answered taking and kissing her hand. He did not show his disappointment. It is not her that finally caught his heart…it is Arielle.  
  
"So, how's your day, my Prince? Are you looking forward to our special day?" Moira asked searching for better things to say.  
  
"Oh, I am alright. Though, some personal thing still troubles me," he lied. "How about you? By the way, I met your sister earlier. Arielle is her name, am I right?"  
  
"Yes," Moira said slowly. "She is such a sweet Elf. Couldn't find anyone nicer than her in this part of Middle Earth." She searched the Elf beside her knowingly. He seemed interested on talking about Arielle. "Do you like her?"  
  
"Lots!" Legolas exclaimed. "But not as much as I like you now, Moira. You are most definitely beautiful than your younger sibling." "No she is not!" he thought deep inside.  
  
"Thank you, Legolas," she smiled. They talked for about two more hours. Each minute Legolas was getting bored. "I want to see Arielle," he said to himself. "It is Arielle that interests me."  
  
The lunch bell was a cry of relief for the young Prince. "Let's go," he said. At the table he sat in front of Arielle. "Hello again, Princess," he muttered silently in Elvish.  
  
The girl smiled and suddenly frowned again as Moira sat BESIDE Legolas with her eyebrow up. "Enjoy lunch," she bade.  
  
"Yes, my niece," Elrond said. "Enjoy your lunch. My niece Arielle prepared this great Turkey and potatoes for all of us to enjoy." Arielle blushed and the guests namely Legolas, Aragorn, Merry, and Pippin with the other people of the castle started eating.  
  
"I like it!" Legolas said in Fairy Tongue in case she does know the language.  
  
Arielle looked up and grinned. "Thank you very much," she mouthed in the same language. Only the two of them AND of course Lord Elrond understood this. He smiled and continued at his turkey.  
  
After lunch, Legolas slipped out of Moira's sight and entered Arielle's room. "Surprise, surprise, my princess," he said as he grabbed Arielle at the waist when she was reaching down her shoes. Her beautiful behind (according to the watchful eye of Legolas) was tight against his crotch, which made him grow slightly hard.  
  
"Legolas, you scared me again!" she said laughing. Her eyes fell on his crotch. There was a slight bulge. The Prince turned a bright shade of pink. "That's alright, Prince," she laughed off. "That is unexpected that I'll slam on to you."  
  
He laughed too. "It's not your fault that you have a beautiful…well…behind," he said as the matter of factly. "What are you up to?"  
  
"Oh just preparing my gown for your wedding," Arielle said. She held it up and asked, "Do you like it?"  
  
"That's two weeks away," Legolas complained. "I do not feel it still. Your gown is almost like the bride's."  
  
"It is hand-made by your people and the Dwarves of the renewed Moria gave us sliver chain belts to compliment it," she said. "How did you find my sister?"  
  
"No offense, but I find her not as 'interesting' as you are. I sure wish that everything is where I wanted it to be."  
  
"What is it then?"  
  
"Now is not the time to tell you, my princess," Legolas said. Arielle winced as he said 'my princess'. "Probably…next week."  
  
Meanwhile, Moira was searching for her beloved. "Legolas, where are you?" she said through the halls. He stopped by Arielle's door when she heard laughing and giggling.  
  
"So, Aragorn talks in his sleep, ei?" she heard the voice of her sister. "Oh yes, Elves do not sleep much. So, I am often their lookout. Aragorn, snores too," in her amazement, Legolas' voice. "Arielle, I want to see you in the Archery field one time."  
  
Moira wondered what was happening. She knocked on the door. "Arielle, sister. Are you in there?"  
  
To her amazement, Legolas answered the door. "Oh hello, my dear. Your sister was just kind enough to keep me company whilst you assess your affairs in order. Would you like to take a walk in the woods with me?"  
  
She couldn't do anything. "Why, yes of course."  
  
Legolas took her hand and closed the door behind them. "Isn't this day great, Moira? Us being together and our wedding two weeks away."  
  
"I do agree, Legolas," she answered gladly noticing his sudden change. "How is it in Mirkwood? I never really went there yet."  
  
"Ah, the kingdom soon to be yours," he sighed. "It is much like Rivendell only women are usually free to do whatever they want. Hobbits and some Men are the closest neighbors we have in Mirkwood."  
  
"So, it'll be somewhat socially close with them," Moira said trying to kill her mind for giving her dumb words to utter.  
  
"Exactly," Legolas answered uninterestingly. "Arielle told me that you like trees. You'll get lots of them in Mirkwood. Also, she mentioned that you are a perfect big sister. I am pleased to hear that."  
  
Moira blushed and yet wondered, "Why is he always with Arielle? My innocent little sister with my Elven Prince groom?" "Legolas, mind if I ask you something?"  
  
"Nay! You can ask anything you want," he answered.  
  
"What do you know about my sister?" Moira asked. "It seemed like you're always with her."  
  
"Well," Legolas started, "she is an innocent lass. She has many hopes and dreams. Mainly to be blessed and praised like you are." He hung his head down and thought more. "I think she's deep. She could do more in her life."  
  
"Once again, I agree, my prince," Moira said feeling touched. "She doesn't want to be overshadowed by me."  
  
"Yes, but she already was," Legolas answered disappointedly. "I felt the same way when all my brothers did better than I did. Being the youngest has its price. You never do anything new to their eyes."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," she said. "It's really hard, is it? I talked to Arielle before you came and she told me the same thing. What I don't like is that she thinks too low of herself. She's a very intelligent girl. I don't even know Fairy Tongue!"  
  
"'Tis true," Legolas muttered to himself. "Though, you have your own field of intelligence." He turned to face Moira but she was gone.  
  
Moira ran to Lord Elrond's room teary. "Uncle, 'tis true! My groom to be has a liking with Arielle," she cried.  
  
"I know that, Moira," Elrond said stroking her hair. "Their fondness for each other was obvious since the day Legolas set foot in Rivendell years ago in the quest to destroy the Ring. Arielle was studying here. She met the hobbits, Gandalf, the Son of Gloin, Aragorn and Boromir quite friendly. But did not meet Legolas. But the Elven Prince talked to me about her. I did not mention her name at all. Arielle did the same and grew interested. She was so talkative that I, too, did not mutter the Prince's name." Elrond stood up and looked out the window. "But fear not, Moira. You are the one King Thranduil chose for his bride. I will make sure that a wedding will happen."  
  
"Thank you," Moira said drying her eyes. "Perhaps, I am just paranoid of what is happening."  
  
The week swam on clearly. Still Moira was fighting with Arielle for Legolas' interest and attention. But she is fighting a losing match. Arielle wasn't doing anything to save herself at all. Every night, Legolas would take Arielle to a walk in the woods and every morning they would around the lake together. After meals, they were found at the gardens laughing and joking about what Legolas had found out in one of his lookouts. If there was something secret, they would converse in Fairy Tongue.  
  
This treatment was getting into Moira's nerves. The wedding was a week away and Legolas wasn't even showing signs of preparation. One day she found her sister alone and reading a book. "Oh hi, Moira. Preparing for your day next week, are you?" greeted Arielle.  
  
She said nothing but grabbed Arielle's arm like a vice grip. Her fingernails stung her that some drew blood. "You. Are. To. Stay. Away. From. MY. Prince." Moira said firmly ignoring her sister's whimpers, tears and blood. "You can't have him. He's MINE, understand? MINE!" She threw her aside and slammed the door.  
  
Arielle sank to the floor and muttered, "I did not want to have him. He's just my friend…I'm sorry." She took care of the five deep fingernail wounds Moira left her. Elves do heal easily. But the pain still remained. She just prayed that nobody had seen it and tell others.  
  
But someone did see it. Merry and Pippin, both Hobbits were passing by and overheard what happened. They rushed to find Legolas. They found him whittling ARIELLE'S Elven name and title on an arrow. "Oi! Legolas!" they shouted.  
  
"Something's the matter with Princess Arielle," Merry panted.  
  
"Yes! Princess Moira entered her room and we heard a little thud and she stormed out," Pippin followed.  
  
"Really?" Legolas said standing up suddenly. "Where is she?"  
  
"In her room, still," Merry answered. "We thought you ought to know."  
  
With the swiftness only an Elf could muster, Legolas sprang to a run to Arielle's room. He found her under the covers crying. The bandage on her left arm was exposed. "Oh Arielle, what happened," Legolas said gently stroking her golden hair.  
  
"Please, Prince Legolas," she trembled, "go away. What happened to me is not important. Your wedding with my sister is."  
  
"But why must I go away?" he asked noticing bloodstains appearing in the bandage. "Tell me why."  
  
"Because…because," Arielle started. She doesn't want to ruin her sister to him. "Because….I don't…I don't like you anymore. So go away."  
  
Legolas' heart stopped. Is it true? No! It can't be! But the hurt in her words made him feel worse. He spoke no more and lay down the arrow he had been whittling on her bedside. With another glance, the door clicked close.  
  
Arielle felt very bad. Her heart broke into a million pieces. She felt that she could never smile again. Legolas was the ONLY one that could understand her. She had been very open toward him. She wanted this…friendship to last up to any extent. She rolled to her side and found the arrow. There was an Elven inscription saying, "Arielle…my princess…my life."  
  
She was touched by this. A funny feeling erupted inside her. She felt a lot better and sat up. She reached for her quiver and silver paint and brush. She wrote on her best arrow, "Legolas -- forever my friend…lovingly yours, Arielle." She grabbed her bow and found Legolas staring at the pond where they first met. She aimed beside him and fired sending the arrow just by his feet. What his reaction for that, she did not know. But it did not matter any more.  
  
The following week was hell especially for the Elven Prince. Tailors and robe makers never let him get away. He got his wedding clothes and new shoes. The list of guests is presented. The choice of food was made. The venue was set. No matter how boring this became for a cheerful Elf it was rather interesting for the bride.  
  
He did not have the chance to talk with Arielle. Whenever he has the time, she avoids him. But he was happy because he always sees the arrow he gave her tucked in her belt. The one she gave him was kept in a case his father made for him for keeping special arrows. This was the most special he had received.  
  
One night, Legolas walked in the woods alone and worried for the next day was their wedding day. He noticed a shadow in the horizon sitting on the ground. He walked to it silently. When the figure came to view, he breathed. It was just Arielle and a little squirrel. He hid behind the trees and listened.  
  
"You know what, Sparky," Arielle said to the squirrel, "my sister is the luckiest Elf in Middle Earth. Because she is going to marry a perfect partner tomorrow." She sighed and then continued, "I could only wish something like that would happen to me. I mean…marrying someone right. I do think I've found him. But he was for someone else. I love Legolas. I'm not ashamed to admit that to you. I haven't told anyone. Even my own family. They won't understand anyway. I really love him. Ever since I saw him…I just wish…I was Moira."  
  
Legolas' feet wanted to walk to her. But his heart was aching. "She loved me all along," he said to himself. He ran back to the castle grounds and cursed himself for believing what Moira said. "'She doesn't need you anymore,' she said. 'You're not important to her. I will give you what ever she did not grant.'" But it was too late to apologize. Tomorrow is the wedding and there is no turning back…or is there?  
  
The wedding day…what Moira waited for so long. Legolas felt slightly good and hoped what he had in mind will be done. The walls of the castle were furnished with bough upon bough of flowers of different colors. People were hustling and bustling around the halls. He dressed early and admired his suit. Then he set out and looked for Arielle.  
  
He found her already wearing the beautiful gown she has shown him. She really did look like she's the bride. The desire to talk to her was too much but he held himself off.  
  
At noon, the ceremony started. The bride wore the same silken gown like the special female guests only with a veil and a crown of white flowers. Legolas thought Moira was beautiful but the sight of Arielle was ravishing. The Elven Elder of Rivendell asked Legolas after the long matrimonial speech in Elvish, "Is there anything you would like to do, Young Elf, before you leave your single life?"  
  
"Yes, there is," he firmly said. All eyes fell on him since saying yes to that question hasn't happened for four hundred years. Moira had her eyes pasted on him. "I would just want to kiss my real true love for the first and probably the last time."  
  
Arielle froze. "Oh no, he loved another," she thought. She turned around to walk away but a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders. They were the same strong hands that grabbed her two weeks ago, that fateful day.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" a voice said in Fairy Tongue. The confusion in her head distracted her. She closed her eyes to meet the scolding of what she thought was Lord Elrond. But another one welcomed her…  
  
"Legolas?" she said.  
  
"I love you, my princess," he again said in Fairy Tongue. With further ado, he lay his lips on Arielle's and kissed her softly.  
  
She was caught off-guard. But when happy sighs from the crowd was heard, her embarrassment faded and kissed him back with more desire and passion. Legolas hugged her against him tightly and enjoyed the passionate moment they were sharing together.  
  
Arielle was the first to pull back. "I'm so sorry, Legolas," she said with tears in her eyes. "I didn't mean to…" she was shushed by Moira behind Legolas.  
  
She wasn't looking mad at all. Actually she was smiling. The veil was off her head and in her hands. "Here," she said laying it neatly on her sister's head and arranging the flowers. "You deserve this and most of all…Legolas is rightfully yours."  
  
"Moira…" Arielle started.  
  
"Hush, my beloved sister," Moira said hugging her. "You still have time to wed," she said to both her sister and Legolas. "Go on."  
  
"Shall we?" Legolas said taking his bride's hand.  
  
"I think we shall," Arielle said with a glowing face underneath the veil.  
  
The wedding ceremony ended with a kiss from the two. Cheers of good luck, best wishes and happiness. The newly weds were transported to Mirkwood after the meals in a stagecoach. In Mirkwood, King Thranduil, Legolas' father passed his crown to his son and they were proclaimed the new king and queen of Mirkwood.  
  
"This is your kingdom now, my love," Legolas said to Arielle that night. "We shall live her for the rest of our lives."  
  
"And I am going to spend it with you," Arielle whispered in his arms. They kissed as the dusk faded into darkness.  
  
  
  
04/23/2002 


End file.
